1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an electrostatic chuck system and a method of manufacturing an organic light-emitting display apparatus by using the electrostatic chuck system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, mobile electronic devices are widely used. In addition to compact electronic devices, such as mobile phones, tablet personal computers (PC) are widely used.
The mobile electronic devices provide various functions and/or functionality by including a display apparatus for providing visual information, such as an image or a video. Recently, as components for driving the display apparatus have become smaller (e.g., miniaturized), the display apparatus has gained increased significance in the electronic devices. Also, a structure in which the display apparatus is bent at a pre-determined angle from a flat state thereof has been developed.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form prior art.